The present invention relates generally to a monitor, and more particularly, to a device for electronically sensing that ovulation has occurred.
Infertility and birth control superficially have nothing in common. Couples who have problems with infertility need to maximize fertilization of a viable egg. Meanwhile, other couples are desirous of intercourse absent the possibility of conception.
For couples suffering from infertility, it is extremely important for them to determine when ovulation has occurred, to maximize the potential for pregnancy. At ovulation, an egg is released from the ovary. This egg remains viable approximately 12-24 hours. Conception occurs when an egg present in the fallopian tube is fertilized by a sperm. However, the egg is present in the fallopian tube typically for only a few hours, i.e. 3-10. Meanwhile, sperm remains viable in a female for up to 48 hours. Thus, if a woman wishes to become pregnant it is necessary for the sperm and egg to interact within the 12-24 hours following ovulation.
Meanwhile, for other couples who desire to practice family planning or minimize the potential for pregnancy by monitoring the female ovulation cycle, it is possible to determine that portion of the month where conception is physically impossible. Thus, both infertility and birth control may be impacted by the ovulation cycle.
There are tests which can be conducted relative to the time of ovulation. For example, one test is designed to predict ovulation by comparing the pH in a woman's saliva with that of her vagina over the course of time. By comparing the changes in the pH levels of a woman's body, it is scientifically possible to predict when ovulation will occur. Such a test employs a device similar to the digital pH meters known to exist which permit a determination on the precise pH of a solution. Similarly, tests exist for measuring the level of luteinizing hormone. These tests can either include a urine test or a blood test. Luteinizing hormone is a hormone of protein-carbohydrate composition that is obtained from the interior lobe of the pituitary gland, and that in the female, stimulates the development of corpora lutea, and together with follicle stimulating hormone, the secretion of progesterone. The luteinizing hormonal level surges just before ovulation and drops after ovulation.
It is also possible to predict when ovulation has occurred based on the fact that the basal body temperature increases up to 1.degree. F. Still a fourth test involves "ferning" of the cervical mucous. The optimal time for conception exists when the cervical mucous is at its maximum density. Presently medical personnel, in conjunction with a pelvic exam, can mircorscopically examine mucous which has been deposited on a slide. Whereas the normal amount of "ferning" ranges from 1-3, optimal conditions for conception exist when the value associated with "ferning" is 4+.
Attempting to conduct all of the above tests is both time consuming, relatively expensive, and requires the assistance of medical professionals. However, to verify that optimum conditions exist, all of the above tests should be performed and should test positive.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved ovulation monitor which permits simple and quick establishment of whether ovulation has occurred.